Talk:Odd-Job Man
I'm entering as much info as I can while I work through this quest, in hopes that others can fill in the missing info. Some notes: * I've initiated this quest with 6 characters, but with 5 of them was told "Quest terminated". I don't know the criteria that allowed me to proceed with this one character, whether it's a level requirement or timing. * However, at stage 9, the Phoenix mentions the destruction of her altar, in The Chasm Trials mission 3. So a possible prerequisite, but unconfirmed, is the completion of The Chasm Trials up to the end of mission 3. * In stage 9, I died too fast (on a level 33 doc) to identify the monsters involved in the fight. They looked like Scarlet Spooks though, and hit for about the same damage, but that identity should be considered unconfirmed and probably wrong. I may need to gain some levels before I can proceed further in the quest, but I will attempt it with a merc job and try to at least collect info on the monsters. * In stage 7, you are given 4 options to identify the murderer (the Innkeeper, the Innkeeper's Wife, Gordon the Cook, and the Inn Assistant). I don't know what, if any, effect the choice has on the quest (I chose the Innkeeper's Wife (seemed logical given the circumstances), and an NPC then identified Gordon the Cook as the murderer, and the quest proceeded as laid out. It may be that the fight is easier if Gordon is implicated by the user. * This is my first quest entry. Please excuse any formatting issues; I'll clean it up as best I can, using other quest entries as a reference. -- 07:38, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Registered now. --Asaemon 09:31, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :I've never attempted the quest myself, and it seems not many people have, but there is some additional information in this thread: http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=184518 →[[User:SSF|''SSF]] (talk) 11:55, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :K, I just tried it but like some of the others in the thread, the Innkeeper's Wife instead gave me 300 gold in exchange for the Antique rather than a room, along with the message "Mission ended (Phoenix escaped to Blakatoa)". I'm Chasm side and on mission 7. →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 12:19, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :: That's the result I've gotten with my other 5 characters. I've sold a lot of antiques to her on various chars, since it earns an extra 10 gold per copper coin compared to selling them directly to the npc. But this is the only char that has been able to proceed with the quest. :: But I guess that might rule out the mirror quest as a prerequisite, or it may be that one is required to be between certain points in it (that char is currently at stage 5 of mission 4 in The Chasm Trials; none of my other chars has reached the end of stage 3 yet; one char is doing Force of Infinite knowledge, the other 5 are doing Chasm). --Asaemon 09:42, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Tested with a lowbie char who just completed part 1 of hero path, and got the "Mission ended (Phoenix escaped to Blakatoa)" too. -- Gairo 18:41, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Copied content from Seeing through the Phoenix's plot The quest walkthrough was copied from Seeing through the Phoenix's plot. --'D.' (talk '·''' ) 17:51, September 12, 2010 (UTC)